Stonewolf
The '''Stonewolf '''is a minor character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a large wolf that resides at the top of Midnight Hill in Never Land. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background History Much of the Stonewolf's past hadn't been revealed until the episode "Night of the Stonewolf" It is said to guard over Stonewolf Valley and if anyone who tries to take the Moon Gem from the Stonewolf's eye during sundown, it will come life. Powers and Abilities The Stonewolf, as a wolf displays immense physical strength, incorporate stealth, speed, and precision in his attacks. Role in the series The Stonewolf first appeared in the episode "Jake the Wolf", After Jake stumbles upon the Moon Gem, he is turned into a wolf beast when exposed to the moonlight and had to return the gem to Midnight Hill before sunrise or fear remaining a wolf beast forever. Once Jake and his crew reach Midnight Hill they mistake the wolf rock formation for a real wolf allowing Captain Hook to swipe the Moon gem with his fishing rod hook. Jake's crew plead with Hook to return the gem to the hill Jake will remain a wolf forever. Hook scoffs at the puny pirate's plea as long as he had the gem he couldn't care less until he touches the Moon Gem with his bare hand turning himself into a wolf beast as well. Hook soon sulks but Jake inform him there is still hope but he must return the gem to the top of Midnight Hill, quickly using her pixie dust Izzy grants Hook flight but Hook drops the gem halfway up. Jake soon climbs up after the gem and once he reaches the top, he was shocked to see the wolf on top of the hill was made of stone. Jake soon recalled the message on the gem to touch the gem into the eye socket of the wolf rock formation, turning Jake and Hook back to normal. The Stonewolf reappears in the episode "Night of the Stonewolf", Captain Hook and his crew return to Midnight Hill to take the Moon Gem once more to use in his scheme to force Jake and his crew to locate a hidden treasure within Stonewolf Valley that only werewolves can find. Unknown to Hook at the time the Stonewolf magical comes to life and tries to recover the Moon Gem. After Jake and his crew are tricked by Captain Hook and turned into werewolves they try to return the Moon Gem to Midnight Hill when they notice that the Stonewolf has gone missing. But before the young pirates could search for it, Captain Hook and his crew and manage to catch up and reclaim the Moon Gem but in the process accidentally turning themselves into wolves as well. With his new fond wolf powers, Captain Hook tracks down the treasure of Stonewolf Valley. Meanwhile, as Jake and his crew chase after Hook, they notice that the Stonewolf has come to life and is also after Hook. After uncovering the treasure of Stonewolf Valley Captain Hook and his crew rejoiced and began filling their pockets with the jewels, but before the villainous pirates could make their escape they are soon confronted by the Stonewolf. Hook cowers behind his crew refusing to give up his riches as the wolf crept ever closer to them. Luckily Jake armed with his Mighty Captain Sword is able to fend off the Stonewolf. Jake tries to reason with the wolf that he and his mateys will help recover the gem without hurting Hook and his crew. As the Stonewolf is able to slip past him, Cubby and Izzy manages to distract the wolf allowing Jake to leap on to the wolf's back and began scratching it showing the wolf that he and his crew-mates are not a treat. Meanwhile, as Captain Hook manages to drop the Moon Gem within the Stonewolf treasure and desperately tries to find it. With the danger of the sun rising and the effects of the Moon Gem becoming permanent the pirates had to find the gem. Jake soon realized that the Moon Gem glows whenever they howl allowing Jake to find the gem and return it back to the eye of the Stonewolf who turns everyone back to normal. Captain Hook still desperate to claim the treasure orders the rest of his crew to gather as much of the treasure as they can, but he is quickly thwarted and flees from the snarling Stonewolf with Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones trailing behind. The Stonewolf is last seen nuzzling Jake as thanks for the help to returning the gem as he returns to the top of Midnight Hill to watch over Stonewolf Valley. The Stonewolf is mentioned at the end of the episode after Hook and his crew return to the Jolly Roger, Hook still shook up after his ordeal orders Smee to sail as far away from Stonewolf Valley as fast as possible. Suddenly Hook hears howling coming from the mast of the ship. Believing it to be the Stonewolf again Hook jumps overboard in fear unaware it was just a little lizard. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Wolves Category:Grown-ups Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters Category:Mythical Creatures